


One Step at a Time

by TwilightDeLucca



Series: One Step at a Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Blow Jobs, Caring John, Caring Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, bitch!Lisa, but again not really, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been friends since practically birth. Growing up together, they have always been there for each other no matter what. They both know what they want and are willing to wait for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshman Year Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of the old one. There is no time skip here. It is the story of how Dean and Cas came to be lovers.

The morning started out calmly and silently. John Winchester was enjoying watching his beautiful wife putter around the kitchen making breakfast. Suddenly a yelp filled the air followed by cursing. John sighed. 'Just another day in paradise.' He thought fondly.

"Son of a fucking bitch Cas! Did you have to literally jump on me like that? You weigh a ton!" Dean Winchester cursed at his best friend since practically birth. Castiel Novak grinned as he wiggled around on Dean's back. "You sleep like the dead Dean. I didn't know how else to wake you up." He replied merrily. Dean huffed but smiled as he pushed the smaller teen off him. "How about a pleasant wake up next time Cas? I don't like being scared half to death in the morning." He said with laughter in his voice so Castiel knew he was forgiven.

The raven haired teen stretched out beside the golden brown haired teen and smiled. "Maybe I'll wake you with a blow job next time. I know you'd like that." He teased. Dean laughed and pushed him slightly. "You're such a nerd Cas. But I wouldn't change you for the world. Now why are you waking me up on a Sunday morning?" He asked as he turned on his side to better see his friend. "Tomorrow is the first day of our freshman year of high school and I wanted to go over the list of clubs and teams being offered." Castiel admitted. Dean nodded. "OK. Do you have the paper?" He asked. Castiel nodded and the two stayed lying in Dean's bed looking it over.

"So you're going for MMA and auto shop?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "I'm going for track and Kickboxing." Castiel said. The two finally headed down to breakfast when Mary called them.


	2. Freshman Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the grind of high school.

Dean and Castiel looked up at their school and shared a groan. "This year is gonna suck. We're bottom of the food chain." The ravenette complained. Dean grinned as he slung an arm around his best friend. "I'll protect you princess." He teased. Castiel elbowed Dean in the side and smiled sunnily when he choked slightly. "I think I'll be fine." He replied.

Castiel looked down when his phone buzzed.  
Dean: _I'm bored. Entertain me._  
The blue-eyed teen scoffed softly and typed a reply as he glared across the room at his best friend.  
Castiel: **Entertain yourself Dean. Perhaps by paying attention in class.**  
Dean: _Aw C'mon Cas! This class is boring!_  
Castiel: **I didn't know it was possible to whine in a text but you managed it.**  
Dean: _Very funny Cas. Now seriously! What's the point of this class?_  
Castiel: **It's English Dean. It's a core class.**

The rest of the day went like that until lunch where Castiel kicked Dean in the shin when they met up. "You assbutt!" He complained. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Cas it's only the first day. Relax. I'll pay attention when they actually start teaching stuff." He assured him. "You better." Castiel grumbled.


	3. After School Activities: Filler chapter sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel realize that they won't be together after school anymore because of their club choices.

Castiel stared at his best friend aghast. "W-what do you mean we won't be going home together anymore?!" He yelped. Dean sighed softly and smiled patiently. "We're in different groups Cas. Kickboxing gets out before MMA and it'll be dark by time I'm done. It's not fair to make you wait for me all alone. Besides, it'll only be for a little while right?" He replied. Castiel pouted. "But we _always_ walk home together! And when it's too cold to walk, we ride in Baby together!" He whined. Dean laughed and ruffled his best friend's hair. "We'll still be coming to school together and going home on the days we don't have activities." He reassured him. "I guess it's ok then." Castiel mumbled. Dean grinned. "You act like we don't see each other all the time Cas. We're next door neighbors. And we're pretty much family at this point." He pointed out. Castiel grinned back. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's cool man. This is the first time we're not doing stuff together." Dean replied.

Dean _loved_ his MMA team. It was a healthy way to take his anger and frustration out that didn't hurt anyone but himself and his opponent. And it would help him in a fight even if the person he defended might not actually need him to do so. Dean grinned when he noticed Lisa Braeden watching him practice. She was a hot cheerleader and he would date her in a heartbeat. If Cas was ok with it.

"Hi Dean." Lisa said shyly. Dean smiled. "Hey." He replied with all his charm on. Lisa blushed and giggled but didn't run away like he thought she would. "So um....I was wondering if you'd like to um go out sometime." She stammered. "Sure. Here's my number. Call or text me sometime to find out when I'm free." Dean replied. Lisa nodded rapidly and ran off as soon as she had the paper in hand. Dean shook his head. 'Girls.' He thought fondly. 

Castiel was fine with Dean dating Lisa if only because he knew where Dean's heart and loyalties really lay. Even if Dean himself didn't. And thus began the strangest love triangle of all times. Well to anyone that wasn't Dean and Castiel anyway.


	4. Freshman Year 3 (Or the end of the year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is coming to a close and finals are all done with. Castiel, Dean, and Lisa are enjoying the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa doesn't hate Castiel yet because she doesn't know that he is the only one that truly owns Dean's heart and soul. She thinks she's still got a chance to take it for herself.

"Finally! We're free!" Castiel moaned as he flopped down on the grass outside their high school. Dean laughed as he joined his best friend and Lisa took up residence on his other side. "Hey Castiel we have a Dean sandwich." She said as she looked over her boyfriend's stomach at the ravenette. "So we do." Castiel agreed with a grin. "No! Don't you dare guys!" Dean yelped as the two dark haired friends grinned evilly at each other. In unison, Lisa and Castiel attacked the green-eyed teen, making him scream with laughter. 

Dean gasped for air when his evil girlfriend and best friend showed him some mercy and let him breathe. "You guys are assholes." He panted. Lisa and Castiel laughed. "Oh yeah? Well you're an assbutt." Castiel retorted. Lisa snorted inelegantly and the trio laughed again at the noise. "So what's the plan for summer break?" Lisa asked. "Cas and I are going to game online like we always do. Sammy will probably do nerd stuff, and our parents will most likely do everything humanly and maybe even a little inhumanly possible to make us all go outside and have fun." Dean replied. The fifteen-year-old was already beginning to tan just from being in the sun for the short time they had been lying on the grass. 

Dean and Castiel walked together in companionable silence for a little while. "Lisa seems nice Dean but I don't trust her." The blue-eyed boy said hesitantly. "Yeah? Why not?" Dean asked. He trusted Castiel's judgment and wanted to hear his honest opinion. "She seems to really like you but......I've seen her flirting with other guys too." Castiel replied as if Dean would get pissed from hearing him say something like that. Dean nodded. "I _have_ noticed that she's very flirty with other guys." He agreed softly. Castiel hesitantly reached out and slid his arm around his friend's waist. Dean didn't hesitate like the other teen and slung his arm around the shorter teen's shoulders. "So you're not mad?" He asked. "Nah. You're not being a dick about it. You're genuinely concerned for me. And honestly, Lisa and I most likely won't even survive high school." Dean replied.


	5. Sophomore Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back at school for their new year. There is a new character being introduced.

Castiel sighed when someone knocked on his locker door. "What?" He asked as he closed his door enough to see who was bothering him. "Hi. I'm Jack. Jack Elliot. I just moved here during summer break." The blond haired brown-eyed boy said. "Um hi. I'm Castiel Novak. I've lived here my whole life. Nice to meet you I guess." Castiel replied.

Jack followed Castiel from place to place and while he didn't mind, Castiel didn't exactly want his new shadow. The ravenette was rather worried about what Dean would think when he saw him. 

"Hey Cas. Who's your shadow?" Dean asked as he joined his friend for lunch with his girlfriend. "His name is Jack. He has the locker on the other side of me. He's new." Castiel replied. "Hi Jack. I'm Dean Winchester. Cas and I have known each other since birth." Dean smiled as he held his hand out. Jack sneered as he took the hand. "Castiel needs to have better friends." He snorted. Dean scowled and retracted his hand once it was released. "Um you're not in any position to judge my friends." Castiel said in annoyance. Jack's sneer cleared up and he blushed. "Yeah sorry. Just....well you're named after an angel of God and it just seems like you should hang out with people more like you." He stammered. 

"I _do_ hang out with people more like me. I may be named after an angel but I'm _not_ an angel. I'm a gay teen that likes to hang out with a diverse group of people and Dean is my best friend. If you can't be civil to my friends then we shouldn't hang out like ever." Castiel said frostily. Dean hid a grin as a few more of their friends showed up. "Hey amigos. What's up?" Ash Singer asked. "Oh hey Ash. This is Jack. He's got the hots for Cas." Dean greeted. "Far out. Anyway I'm Ash." Ash replied with a smile. "And I'm Jo Harvelle. Dean, Cas, and I grew up together too." A blonde with blue eyes said. "Hi." Jack waved. 

Dean frowned when Jack was gone for the moment. "I don't like him Cas. Something about him rubs me wrong. Be careful ok?" He said. Castiel nodded. "Absolutely. I don't trust him either. But he seems harmless enough." He replied. "Tell me if he does _anything_ to you ok?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled. "I promise." He replied. Dean nodded. "Good." He said gruffly. The two went their separate ways to go to their athletic activities and Dean put Jack out of his mind.


	6. Sophomore Year 2 (Or Where Dean breaks Jack's nose on Purpose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midway through their sophomore year when Dean finds Castiel nursing some bruises that _definitely didn't_ come from Kickboxing or Track. And in which Castiel wakes him up with the promised blow job.

Dean hummed quietly as he headed out to his Impala after a satisfying MMA practice. He frowned when he noticed Castiel slumped against Baby's hood. "Cas? What're you doing here so late man?" Dean asked as he jogged over to his best friend. Castiel stared at the ground silently for a moment. "Uh Cas? You ok?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel shook his head as he finally looked up and Dean's eyes widened. "Who fucking hit you?" He demanded angrily. Castiel sighed. "Jack and I had a fight." He mumbled finally. "About?" Dean asked. "You." Castiel replied. "Why?" Dean asked calmly. Castiel sighed again.

"Jack doesn't like the way we're so close to each other. He got mad because I wore your favorite AC/DC shirt today. The one you let me borrow and I keep forgetting to give back. I told him that you come first and he got even madder. Jack told me that if I was so fucking in love with you then why didn't I just break up with him. So I said fine. I will. And that's when he swung. And it kind of devolved into an ugly brawl from there." He admitted. Dean grinned slightly. "I take it he looks worse?" He asked. "Oh yes. Most definitely. Especially because we were at my house when the fight happened and Lucifer took special offense to the things Jack was saying." Castiel replied. Dean chuckled and pushed the dark haired teen into the car with him. "C'mon princess. You can sleep at my house tonight." He teased. Castiel punched him in the side in retaliation for the princess comment and Dean laughed full out. "Ok I'm sorry!" He gave in. 

Castiel knelt on the floor between Dean's legs as the taller teen cleaned his face up. "So I think Lisa's seeing someone behind my back." Dean murmured as he worked. "Does it surprise you?" Castiel asked. "No not really. I think she's upset that I won't sleep with her." Dean replied. Castiel blinked as he looked at him. "Why not? She's your girlfriend isn't she?" He asked startled. "Yeah but I can't sleep with her Cas! I'm not in love with her!" Dean replied. Castiel smiled slightly. "Have you told her yet?" He asked. "No. I will though." Dean replied.

Dean slowly woke up to a warm heat......his eyes shot open in shock and Dean yanked the covers up only to see his best friend.....oh good Lord Dean was going to die. "What the hell?" He slurred in shock. Castiel sat up with a soft pop. "You said not to scare you awake." He reasoned. "But _Cas_ it's Saturday and I want to.....oh fuck." Dean's whine trailed off into a moan as Castiel swallowed his dick down again. The raven haired teen bobbed his head enthusiastically, adding in the slightest sting of teeth that made Dean's back arch and a guttural groan tear free of his throat. "Fuck Cas! How the fuck are you so good at this?" He gasped. Castiel pulled back with a hard suck of Dean's cock head and grinned. "You forget that I live with five brothers. And three of them are huge perverts who think nothing of showing me very dirty things on the internet." He replied before swallowing the dark blond back down.

Dean fisted a handful of Castiel's crazy hair as his spine arched again. "Fuck Cas if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" He gasped desperately. Castiel's lips touched the light smattering of hair around Dean's dick and he swallowed hard. "Ahfuckshitholyfuckingshitdamnit CASSSSSSSS!" The green-eyed eyed teen shrieked as the resulting orgasm Castiel dragged out of him made his vision go white.

When Dean could remember his name and that he was indeed capable of coherent, human speech, the first words he spoke to his friend would sound odd to anyone else. "D-did you just _swallow_?" He choked. Castiel nodded, looking pretty pleased with himself. "You should cut down on the pie Dean. I can taste it in your cum." He replied. Dean choked out a slightly hysterical laugh and pulled his scruffy haired best friend down beside him. "I fucking love you." He mumbled. Castiel laughed softly and curled up against Dean's side. "I love you too." He replied.

When Castiel and Dean arrived at school Monday morning, the dark blond strode into the cafeteria where Jack was sitting with their friends, jerked the blond out of his seat, and plowed his fist into Jack's face, breaking his nose. "If you ever put your fucking hands on Castiel again, I'll do more than break your nose you fucking bitch. I'll put you in the hospital where his very overprotective older brother Michael works as a doctor. And I'll tell him what you fucking did." Dean snarled. Once he was sure Jack got the message, Dean dragged Castiel toward the food lines and ignored the sudden whispers that arose from his actions. No one fucked with Dean's best friend.


	7. Sophomore Year End (Or where Dean has summer plans with Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year ends and while Dean hasn't told Lisa that he's probably never going to have sex with her, he _is_ going to finally go camping with his best friend......and their families but whatever.

Dean and Castiel were sitting together at an empty table on the quad when they were joined by their friends. "What's going on?" Jo Harvelle asked curiously.  
"Cas and I are going camping with our families this summer. We're in charge of planning fun shit to do on the trip." Dean replied.  
"Together? As in a joint trip with the Novak _and_ the Winchester families in one woods together? Unsupervised?" Jo asked warily.  
"Yeah basically. And _c'mon_ Jo. It was only once! Jimmy and my Dad learned their lesson when Mom and Amelia flipped out!" Dean replied with a whine at the end.  
Ash laughed at the memory. "Yeah Jo. Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester definitely promised not to make a repeat of the Incident." He agreed in amusement.  
Jo didn't look very amused but she shrugged anyway. "Better that they're away from civilization then. Where are you guys going for your trip?" She asked.  
Dean grinned. "We're going up to Washington State National Park." He replied.  
"Oh Chuck help us." Jo groaned.  
Dean laughed a little maniacally as he took in the pained look on the blonde's face. Castiel shook his head fondly but didn't take his friend to task because he reasoned that Dean was allowed his fun. It kept him from doing stupid things that the ravenette would no doubt have to bail him out of.  
"So I was thinking we could do some parkour, orienteering, and hiking to keep in shape for our sports." Castiel said nonchalantly.  
Dean nodded. "Sounds good Cas. We'll also do some swimming, eating, and hanging out with the family to keep them happy too. But since we're all pretty much teenagers at this point, our folks are letting us do our own thing during the day. As long as we're ok with family time at night before bed." He replied as he made a few notes on the notebook in front of him.  
"So when are you guys actually leaving?" Jo asked as she dipped a fry in ketchup.  
"Friday night? We're flying out right Cas?" Dean replied as he looked up at his best friend. The scruffy ravenette nodded. "Yes that's right. Baby and your dad's truck wouldn't be able to handle the rough terrain of the campground." Castiel agreed.  
"Have fun on your trip guys. Can't wait to start Junior year together with everyone. Take tons of pictures and bring back souvenirs for us poor folk stuck here in Kansas." Jo said.  
Dean and Castiel laughed. "We will." The boys both promised.  



	8. Summer Break in Washington 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and their respective families are in Washington!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck! I just realized that I should have explained in the _first_ chapter that Lucifer and Gabriel are seniors in High School making them a year older than Dean and Castiel. I _also_ should have explained that Sam is going to be a sophomore when Dean and Castiel are going to be juniors. Michael is the eldest Novak sibling and is twins with Raphael who is a lawyer. Naturally the two eldest Novak siblings aren't going to go camping due to their swamped schedules. 
> 
> Here are the children that went on the camping trip: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel, Ezekiel, Gadreel, and Samandriel. Anna and Claire are away at summer camp.
> 
> Ezekiel and Gadreel are twins as well and Samandriel is twins with Claire.

Dean was very thankful that their parents let Castiel sit with him rather than one of the other Novak siblings. Dean loved the Novak kids but most of them were terrorists of the highest order when it came to Dean and airplanes. Mary made sure to dose her oldest son with Dramamine before take-off so he'd be guaranteed to spend the flight most likely drooling on Castiel's shoulder as he slept the whole flight.

Castiel sighed as he subjected himself to Dean's clingy sleeping habits but he couldn't really complain as long as......he bit back a startled yelp when Dean went from an arm slung casually around his neck to his hand accidentally dropping into his lap. Palm _down_ on his....crotch. Castiel had a feeling that this flight was going to be very uncomfortable because the unintended blow to his dick stung.

Thankfully, the flight was essentially pain-free after the mishap with Dean's hand and he apologized when he woke up and Castiel informed him about his actions. Now the Winchester/Novak clan were settling into their cabins. Dean and Castiel agreed to share with Lucifer, Sam, and Gabriel despite knowing that doing so could result in a disaster of epic proportions! (Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer shudder as they recall the Summer Camp Incident when the camp counselors made the mistake of rooming the trio with Gabriel, Benny, and Ash.)

"So have you two decided what you're going to be doing while we're doing our own things?" Mary asked Dean and Castiel over dinner.  
Dean nodded. "Yes ma'am. We're going to do some parkour, hiking, swimming, orienteering, and stuff to keep in shape while we're away from school. Cas and I both have competitions coming up when we get back to school." He replied after he swallowed his food.  
"That's wonderful boys! Good ideas you two have to have fun during this trip!" Amelia Novak congratulated the two as she gave dirty looks to her other _lazier_ sons who would no doubt spend their days in front of the cabin's television like bums.  
Castiel and Dean both shared a grin at the looks of chagrin on the other Novak boys' faces.

Dean yawned as he headed into their cabin with the intention of going straight to sleep since he and Castiel were going to have an early morning and gaped. "What happened to the other bed?!" He yelled angrily.  
"Oh well Ezekiel and Gadreel got into a fight over who would get the window bed and broke it. So Dad and John came in and Gabriel told them it was ok to take yours. He figured you'd end up sleeping with Castiel anyway." Lucifer replied belatedly.  
"Whatever." Dean grumbled as he crawled into Castiel's bed in nothing but a tank top and boxers. He had learned his lesson about sleeping naked outside of his own house all too well from the disastrous Sleepover Incident when he and Castiel had been thirteen.

"Don't even think about pulling any pranks on this trip Gabriel or I will personally assist Dean and Castiel in whatever punishment they impose upon you for pissing them off." Lucifer warned as he climbed into his own bed and pulled the comforter up over his head so that only a few dark brown tufts of hair poked out to denote that there was a person in the bed.

Gabriel pouted when he was the only one left awake. With a shrug, the blond took out his phone and started playing games until he fell asleep.


	9. Summer Break in Washington (Or where Dean has very naughty plans with Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas engage in some outdoor sexual escapades! And Lucifer agrees not to rat them out to the folks if they'll help him woo Sammy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is _obviously_ going to be Destiel sex in this fic! It's a _Destiel_ fic after all. Sure Dean is dating Lisa and Cas is only interested in Dean but our fair older Winchester boy figures if his girlfriend can fuck other people then so can he. Or rather, he'd rather have sex with his smoking hot best friend than his whore of a girlfriend anyway.
> 
> I have to thank the ao3 community for corrupting me even further because I have read some rather excellent smut from several other writers on here. I am now going to employ what I have learned to bring you what is hopefully a very nice smutty chapter.
> 
> So please enjoy.

Castiel thought privately to himself that there were few things that could make him harder faster than Dean Winchester sweaty and panting after a really good workout. The two had just finished a rather punishing parkour/orienteering combination and ended up at one of the four lakes the park offered for recreation. Castiel also thought privately that all that tanned, sweat-shiny muscled skin was going to kill him one day.

"That was pretty awesome Cas! I can't believe Luce managed to plan that course for us in just a few short hours. The man's a genius dude." Dean said as he caught his breath.  
Castiel nodded. "Yes he is quite good at this sort of thing isn't he? So do you want to swim now or wait until you've cooled down more?" He asked in reply.  
Dean shrugged. "It would probably be wiser to wait a bit don't you think? So we don't accidentally drown or something?" He replied. Castiel nodded agreeably.  
"It would be a shame if one of us did in fact drown. I think you're the only one between the two of us that knows CPR." He agreed. Dean snorted in amusment but said nothing on the subject.

Castiel had to remind himself _not_ to drool when Dean stood up a half an hour later and stripped completely naked before heading into the no doubt cold water. "C'mon Cas! The water's not even cold!" Dean called with a grin as he treaded water.  
Castiel dutifully stripped naked as well and left his clothes in a pile beside Dean's before joining the dark blond in the water. He was right. The water was pleasantly cool rather than cold.

Dean and Castiel were floating on their backs, heads touching when the green-eyed teen spoke. "I don't want my first time to be with Lisa." He said calmly. Castiel continued to float silently for a few minutes. "I don't want your first time to be with Lisa either." He finally replied.  
"I want it to be you Cas." Dean said after a few minutes of silence. "Ok." Castiel replied.

Castiel cheered ecstatically in his mind when he heard Dean's words. He could admit that he'd been rather worried that Dean was going to waste his virginity on his whore of a girlfriend who wouldn't appreciate it like Castiel would. But since that wasn't to be the case, the ravenette was happy.

Dean decided after a few hours that he would sun dry rather than use a towel. Castiel appreciated the view wholeheartedly.

Lucifer wasn't a voyeur by nature because it wasn't his style. But when he wandered to the lake because he thought that maybe Dean and Castiel would like to join him for lunch, he froze in shock at what he saw.  
Dean had Castiel pinned to the ground with his arms above his head and was speaking quietly. "I'm going to do my very best to fuck you into unconsciousness. If I was actually dating you, I'd go a little further into the kinky rabbit hole and make you wear a plug to keep all my cum inside you." The green eyed teen said calmly as he nudged Castiel's legs open.  
Lucifer's eyes widened when his little brother not only accepted Dean's words, but allowed him to sort of manhandle him where he wanted him to be. "Maybe next time." Castiel replied weakly. Dean chuckled darkly. "Maybe." He agreed.

Lucifer whirled around and quickly walked away before his brother or friend could see him and get pissed. But now he had the perfect blackmail to get them to help him woo the younger Winchester. So it was worth being slightly traumatized.

Dean flipped Castiel onto his stomach without releasing his wrists and the raven haired teen moaned quietly. Castiel gasped when he felt Dean lick between his shoulder blades. "I dreamed about what it would be like to do this with you Cas. Since you offered me that blow job the day before we started high school. I wanted to wreck you as badly as you've wrecked me Cas." He mumbled as he sucked a hickey between Castiel's shoulder blades this time. Castiel grunted at the feeling and arched his back slightly, rubbing his bare ass against Dean's hard dick.

Castiel moaned loudly when he felt the wet finger push into his hole and rocked back slightly. "You good Cas?" Dean asked as he watched him like a hawk. "Yes." Castiel rasped. Dean nodded and wiggled his finger, loosening him for a second. The blue-eyed teen whined a little when the second finger joined the first and Dean began to open him up with more vigor.

When Dean finally pushed into Castiel, the ravenette keened low and long as he bottomed out. "Fuck you're tight Cas. Even with the ten minutes I fingered you open." Dean gasped. Castiel chuckled lowly as he pushed back against the dark blond. "Don't forget that I'm a virgin just like you Dean." He replied.  
Dean took it slow at first, rolling his hips to make it as comfortable as possible for Castiel because he felt that his first time should be a fond memory rather than a painful one. "I won't break you know. You can speed up." Castiel teased.  
Dean grinned and got his knees under him before he surged forward, hitting the shorter teen's prostate head on and drawing a long moan out of his mouth.

The sound of slapping skin filled the clearing punctuated only by high moans and breathless but dirty talking from Dean.  
"Holy shit Cas! Look at how eagerly you're taking my cock. Your greedy hole is gobbling it down like my dick is all you need to live." Dean groaned into his neck.  
Castiel felt his eyes roll up in the back of his head. "Dean I can't take much more! I'm about to c-cum." He choked. Dean pounded mercilessly against the raven haired teen's prostate and reached around to fist Castiel's leaking cock. "Cum Cas and let me hear you scream." He ordered. Blue eyes widened and Castiel screamed as his orgasm slammed into him with the force of a freight train.   
"Fuck!" Dean howled as the smaller teen clenched repeatedly around him and dragged his own orgasm out of him. Castiel keened lowly as the wet heat filled him up. Dean's teeth dug into Castiel's shoulder and the ravenette spasmed from the over stimulation. "We need a bath." Castiel rasped when he remembered that he could speak words. Dean laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Yea we do." He agreed tiredly.

The two teens stumbled to their cabin and into the bathroom. They had just fucked in the woods like animals so sharing a shower was nothing to them.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer confronts Dean and Cas and the three hatch a plan for the older Novak to woo the youngest Winchester.

Dean wanted to die. Lucifer kept shooting him knowing looks across the table the whole time they were eating dinner. No scratch that. Dean wanted _Lucifer_ to die. Castiel had a firm grip on the dark blond's thigh otherwise, he would have leapt across the table and strangled the older Novak by now.

"What do you want Luc?" Dean finally snapped as soon as the trio were out the door and away from their family. "I saw you and Cassie at the lake." Lucifer replied. Dean and Castiel both paled. "Don't tell the folks!" The two blurted in perfect unison. "Relax. I'm not. If you help me." Lucifer said. Castiel frowned. "Help you with what?" He asked. Dean's face lit up in that ah-ha expression people get on occasion.

"He wants to woo Sammy. But he's not used to putting real effort into a relationship." Dean snickered. Lucifer scowled. "I can still call Mom and Mary." He threatened. "Relax! I'm only poking fun!" Dean glared. Lucifer's hackles lowered and he nodded. "Right. Well will you help?" He asked. "Of course we will." Dean replied before Castiel could open his mouth and say no.

"Sammy isn't a complicated kid. He's a nerd. Take him on a hike through the woods. He'll love that. Enjoy nature with him. He'll love that too. Take interest in some of the stuff he likes and you'll land him easy as pie." Dean lectured the older Novak.

Lucifer nodded seriously and Dean refrained from rolling his eyes. Barely. "Since you and Castiel are in fighting sports, why don't you two spar tomorrow morning after going for a run through one of the trails then cool off at the lake in the afternoon?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed.


	11. Junior Year 1 (Or Back to School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean catches Lisa cheating. In which Castiel is so done with pretending.

Dean and Castiel walked into school together as usual. What was unusual was that Lisa wasn't waiting by Dean's locker like she usually was. "Hey Jo. Have you seen Lisa? I need to talk to her." Dean asked. Jo frowned. "Not recently. She was headed toward the locker rooms last time _I_ saw her." She replied. Dean nodded his thanks and he and Castiel parted ways for the moment.

Dean frowned when he heard soft moans coming from the locker room. One voice sounded like Lisa but he didn't recognize the other voice. "Lisa? Babe? Is that you?" He called curiously. The noises stopped but Dean kept walking because he had to know.

Dean froze when he came into the locker room and saw his girlfriend hiked up the wall. She was enthusiastically impaling herself his now ex-friend Gordon Walker's cock. "Dean! It's not what it looks like!" Lisa gasped. Dean held up a hand. "Save it Lisa. It's exactly what it looks like. Gordon, she's all yours. I certainly don't want her anymore. Man did Cas call this one. I was hoping he was wrong but deep down, I _knew_ he was going to be right." He said calmly. Dean turned on his heel and walked back the way he came.

Castiel paused his actions when he saw Dean walking back from the locker room. The betrayal on his face made the ravenette angry but he would bury that anger for Dean. He didn't need Angry Cas right now. He needed Understanding, Comforting Cas. "You were right Cas. Fuck you were right. I was hoping that you'd be wrong. That she'd at least wait until we left for college or she'd woman up and break up with me first but......you were right." Dean mumbled softly.

Unsure about what to do, Castiel just shuffled forward and pressed himself to his best friend. Dean's arms wrapped around his chest and the taller teen bowed his head, laying his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's waist and he leaned his head on Dean's. "It'll be ok Dean. No matter what, I'll still be here." He murmured. Dean exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

Castiel reluctantly backed away and smiled when Dean made a face. "As much as I would rather stand here with you all day, we have class to go to. And practice. But I'll wait for you this time. We're going to go home together today and tomorrow and every day after that until Lisa understands that she lost something precious." He said. Dean nodded and smiled back at him for the first time that day. "Ok." He replied simply. Castiel stiffened when Lisa slowly approached. "Can we talk?" She asked softly. "Dean has nothing to say to you right now. Now we're going to be late for class." He snapped as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him along after him.


	12. Junior Year 2 (Or The Beginning of the End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa can't take a hint, Dean stops correcting people that assume Castiel is his boyfriend, and the boys come out to their families.

Lisa was waiting by Dean's locker when he returned by himself to get his gear for Automotive class. "Please can we talk Dean?" She pleaded. Dean ignored her as he rummaged through his locker. "You can't ignore me forever Dean Winchester. I'm not Castiel." Lisa snapped. Dean slammed his locker shut and leveled her with a cold stare. "I have nothing to say to you right now. I'll talk to you later. When I've had a chance to process what I saw and calm down." He said coldly. Lisa flinched at the level of ice in his voice and Dean walked away toward his class.

Castiel was waiting outside Dean's classroom when the bell rang for lunch. "Hello Dean." He said as he fell into step with the irritated dark blond. "Hey Cas." Dean slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Are you alright? You weren't this upset when you left me." Castiel asked. "Lisa tried to ambush me at my locker." Dean replied. Castiel hummed softly in understanding.

"Sammy and Luce have a date tonight. Their first date. You think Dad's gonna threaten him like he does all of Sammy's other dates?" Dean asked as he and Castiel sat with their friends. Lucifer gulped and Dean grinned wickedly. The Novak kids knew _exactly_ how John Winchester felt about his little boy dating.

Castiel laughed. "If he does, it won't be half as bad as when Mama Mary finds out _we're_ dating too." He replied. Dean paled and Lucifer snickered. "Nah. Mama will be cool with you two. If only because we've been waiting for it your whole lives." Gabriel laughed as well and Dean glared at him fondly. Gabriel tipped him a wink and Dean laughed for the first time since he got to school.

Dean paced nervously as he waited for everyone to get comfortable in the living room. He had purposely chosen just before dinner to come clean because if he did it after and everyone objected, he'd most likely throw up. "Dean honey calm down. You know you can tell us literally anything and we'll still love you and support you no matter what." Mary soothed her oldest son softly.

Dean squared his shoulders and told himself to man up because he wasn't ashamed of Castiel nor was he a coward. "Ok so um C-Cas and I um....we've decided to uh give it a shot." He choked. "Give what a shot?" John asked patiently.

Dean did _not_ whimper as he was forced to repeat himself. Well not loudly anyway. "Up in Washington, Cas and I did a lot of soul searching and we've decided that we're the best fit for one another. Because out of all the other people we've dated, we're the only ones that haven't cheated on or hurt one another. Besides, we're already like family anyway and I know you've all been waiting for the day that Cas and I got over ourselves and just got together anyway. So we're giving you what you've been waiting for. So Cas is my boyfriend now. Um. Yeah. That's all I wanted to say." He said in a rush.

Dean was _not_ prepared for the sudden onslaught of gleeful screaming coming from both sides of the Winchester/Novak clan. Eyes wide, the green-eyed teen watched in some fear as Amelia, Mary, Claire, and Anna celebrated while some of the men just sighed and money started changing hands. Castiel edged over to the shaken blond and smiled. "Dinner?" He invited. "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. This is pretty terrifying." Dean agreed. The two headed into the dining room and the more sensible members of their dysfunctional clans followed behind silently. "Congratulations brother. Dean." Michael said with a smile as he and Raphael patted both boys on the shoulder in passing.

Dean slept with a smile on his face and he was pretty sure Castiel did too.


	13. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded confrontation happens and things sort of devolve from there.

The halls were abuzz with typical high school chatter when Lisa once again approached Dean to talk. "Fine. Let's talk." The green-eyed teen agreed. He closed his locker and crossed his arms.

"Let's make up Dean. I don't like fighting with you." Lisa began with a bat of her eyelashes. "I'm not in love with you and I was never planning on making our relationship physical." Dean blurted calmly. Lisa reared back as if the sandy haired teen had slapped her.

"What?" She whimpered. Dean sighed. "I thought you were cute and yeah I was willing to give it a shot with you because I liked you. But my heart has always belonged to Cas. Since I was old enough to know what love meant in relation to people, I knew that I was going to end up with Cas. That Cas was going to be the end of my road. That's why I didn't flip out when I saw you flirting with other guys. But I thought you'd at least have the decency to break up with me before you started fucking around behind my back." He said calmly.

Lisa turned red with anger. "You're lucky Dean! You're lucky I even _looked_ twice at you! I'm one of the most popular girls in school and you're just some meat head with a hard-on for a pretty face! You weren't taking care of my needs Dean so I found a man that would. A man that wasn't chasing a fucking dick! But then again, you'd have to be a man first Dean. And we both know that you're no man are you? Being as pretty as you are must suck. I bet you take it like whore and beg for more don't you?" She sneered.

The hall fell as silent as the grave as the entire school watched with bated breath to see what Dean would reply with. The sandy haired teen smiled coldly. "Does it bother you Lisa? I bet it does. It's why you cheated." He hummed in a deceptively sweet voice. Lisa glared. "Does what bother me?" She asked. Dean chuckled darkly.

"That you weren't woman enough to please me. It must be tough. Knowing that you're not good enough to even give me a boner. When we fooled around, I had to pretend you were Cas just to get hard. When I was rutting against you like a horny fucking animal, it wasn't because you were any good Lisa. It was because while you were stroking my dick, I was imagining _Cas_ in your place. It's why I wouldn't touch you back. Because if I did, I'd know it wasn't the one I really wanted touching me. When I kissed you and touched you, I. Felt. Nothing." Dean replied coldly.

The slap rang as loud as a gunshot in the dead silent hallway. Dean's head was turned to the side from the force of her blow and Lisa was breathing hard, arm still raised from the swing. "How _dare_ you?! HOW DARE YOU! I could have been the best thing to ever happen to you! I could have given you a _family_! Unlike that faggot that you put out for!" She screamed furiously.

The silence took on a stunned tint as Lisa's hateful words echoed softly down the hall. Dean shoved Lisa against the lockers and her eyes widened in fear. "His name is Castiel. Not Faggot. And _Castiel_ is the best thing to ever happen to me. You were nothing more than a blip on the timeline of my life. Cas _is_ the timeline of my life. It's also none of your fucking business which one of us was the one taking it or the one giving it. That's between me and Cas." He said in a quiet voice, his hand almost gentle where it rested around her throat.

Lisa swallowed as she shifted uncomfortably. "Are you going to retaliate Dean?" She asked hesitantly. Dean snorted. "You're not worth an assault charge Lisa. But if you talk about Cas like that again, I'll let Anna or Claire take care of you." He replied snidely. 

Lisa glared at the teen towering over her. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man Dean. What kind of man threatens a lady?" She sneered. Dean laughed softly. "Well I'd be inclined to agree with you but you're no lady. You're just a spoiled little cock slut. Now Cas is a lady. And he might kick my ass when I let you go but it'll be worth it just so I can rub how much better than you in every way Cas is in your face." He replied sweetly. Lisa spat in Dean's face and the sandy blond froze.

Lisa whined when Dean tightened his hand around her throat and he smiled darkly. "I could kill you. It would be so easy. But my mother taught me better than that. So I'm going to give you a much friendlier warning than you deserve." He began in a deceptively soft voice. The tension in the air was thick. 

Lisa yelped in fear when Dean slammed his free fist into the locker next to her face. "I suggest you stay the fuck away from me and mine. If I see your fucking face again, I'll forget what my mama taught me and I'll beat the living shit out of you. Expect a visit from one of the Novak girls for spitting in my face. You're lucky I'm not the type of guy that hits women. But remember, that only goes so far. Now beat it." Dean purred. 

As soon as Dean released Lisa, she fled obediently. The sandy blond wiped the spit off his face with his shirt and went back to his locker to resume what he was doing. "Dean are you good?" Castiel asked cautiously. Dean turned and smiled at his boyfriend. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I'm fine Cas. It's finally over." Dean replied softly.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fallout between Lisa and Dean isn't as bad as people thought it would be.

Dean was worried through the day as he went through his classes because Lisa was right. She was a popular girl and this fallout had the potential to go very badly for the blond. Castiel had tried to assure him that everything was going to be just fine but Dean still worried.

Between classes, the halls were abuzz with whispers but surprisingly to Dean, not about him. They were about _Lisa_. "What a bitch. How could she do that to Dean like that? She was lucky he even looked twice at her!" A girl whispered to her friend. 

Castiel smiled when he met Dean by his locker. "See? I told you everything would be fine." He murmured.

"So Christmas. Are we spending it together like usual?" Dean asked. Castiel gave Dean the look. "Obviously." He deadpanned.


End file.
